Surprised
by Mnemosinne
Summary: I was quite sad when Richelle never thought about Dimitri's birthday. so i made it up for him.


Some time after Frostbite and before Shadow Kissed (after he turned down Tasha and before the Victor trial). I think they had the best relationship then.

* * *

**DPOV**

It's been 2 weeks since we came back from ski lodge, but I felt like I need another holidays. Spending day after day looking over high school classes was starting to get at me. It was a relief to patrol the school grounds or watch the gates. Unfortunately most guardians felt the same so nobody wanted to trade their shift.

I wonder how Rose and Lissa get through this repetitive schedule without loosing their minds. Ok, I knew how Rose manages it. She tunes it out too. I was often wandering what goes through her mind then. But Lissa…She's always alert, whether she likes the class or not. I couldn't even remember if the classes in my Russian school were this boring.

When I try to tune out the teachers it's hard not to let my mind wander of to Rose. Before I told her I rejected Tasha's offer this shifts were pure torture. I always felt guilty when I was thinking about her, or watch her from the corner of the eye. Now, after that talk, I try to find a way for us to be together.

I was just walking to my room from my evening practice with Rose and wondered about my day. It was my birthday but very few people knew that. The ones that did already congratulated me through out the day and for the first time I didn't feel like celebrating. I was 25 and Rose will be 17 for another month. The age difference didn't bother me as much as it did at the beginning, I just hoped the others won't use it against us.

Our relationship, if you could call it that, was slowly getting stronger. I was still hiding the depth of my feelings, mostly because I was afraid that once I let it out, I won't be able to hide it anymore and people would figure us out. But when I was alone with her, mostly in the gym, I relaxed and let my guard down.

I walked into my room with Rose filling my thoughts, locked behind me and with half closed eyes throw myself on my soft bed. Only to land on something big and hard. I jumped up quickly and looked down. In the middle of my bed lay a rectangular cartoon box. I stared at it stupidly. My guardian side warned me to be cautious so I thought carefully about who could've brought it in. I picked it up and felt it was also quite heavy.

I was guessing it's a birthday present. But then again, it wasn't even wrapped. I already talked to my family and friends, but none of them mentioned anything about a surprised gift. The curiosity got the better of me and I lifted off the top.

I was staring at the box stupidly, again. I was looking at two books with Russian titles. Old westerns at that! That left me blank. Tasha thought I was wasting my time, reading westerns and my family thought I was too obsessed with them. I picked up the envelope that lay on top of the books, and opened it.

_Happy birthday Comrade!_

_I bet you didn't expect me! Hehe… And just a heads up…security at this school sucks. Either that or my skills are unbeatable. All those hard trainings with you must've finally paid off. _

_Anyway…I got your birth date in your file. (But don't worry, I didn't read anything else. I'd much rather hear it from you, if you want to share something.) Well, that's the first reason your security sucks. The second is how I got this here. It was during lunch and I passed 6 guardians including you. Hehe… My ninja skills are awesome! _

_And now to your gift. You seemed really down this whole week and I wanted to do something to cheer you up. So I got Lissa to help me, since you still refuse to teach me Russian. It's supposed to be the latest collection of your favorite author. (Well, I'm only guessing it's your favorite, but most of the books you read are from him. And yes, I actually peeked at what you read when it was in English.) _

_I hope they're good and you enjoy them, but don't stay up all night reading, we got practice in the morning. On second thought, make sure you do stay up all night, that way, you'd be too exhausted and I might actually kick your ass tomorrow. Hehe…_

_Hugs and kisses from your Roza._

I couldn't believe it. It was Rose! I looked back in the box and picked one book up. Beneath it laid another. Four books in total. I re-read her letter, still not believing it. I was in shock but when I finished the letter for the third time I made my mind. I left everything there on my bed and made my way to her room. I felt hyper, and giddy, and I was glad nobody saw me because I was sure they'd send me to a doctor for a drug test.

I got to her room fast and stopped at her door. I took a deep breath to calm down a little before knocking. I could hear her mumbling something and the door opened a minute later. She stood before me in cami and tight shorts, with ruffled hair and glaring. That explained the grumbling. I didn't even check the time but obviously she was sleeping.

When she saw me her expression cleared and she smiled. "Well that's unexpected. What are you doing here?"

"I got your present and wanted to thank you," I said while pushing her gently inside and closing the door behind me. That didn't escape her notice and the atmosphere in the room changed instantly.

We reached for each other simultaneously and were kissing in a heartbeat. When my mind cleared a bit I started slowly backing her towards the bed. She took a startled gasp when her knees hit the mattress and I laid her down before she realized what happened. I lay down beside her and she pulled me in for another mind blowing kiss.

I pulled away, stroking her cheek. In this moment, I was filled with more love then I ever felt for one person and I could see the same reflecting in her eyes.

"So, I take it you liked it?" she asked grinning.

I was in such a great mood, I had to joke with her. "What makes you say this?"

"First, I guess you only just saw it since you haven't mentioned anything during practice and second, I can't imagine what else might have happened that would bring this respond out of you," she answered me, still smiling. I took a deep breath and decided now was as good time as any to tell her the truth.

"Actually, you're wrong," I told her seriously and her face fell. "I don't like, but love it. I would love anything you got me, because I love you."

She was silent for a moment while we just stared at each others eyes. Then her eyes started watering and I wondered if she'd start crying or just because she didn't blink. "I love you too, Dimitri," she said in a whisper and a little shaky.

I smiled widely at her and she smiled back through her tears. I kissed them away before kissing her softly on the mouth. I started stroking her hair while I told her how I found her present and she told me how she got to guardian files and my room. I was starting to get sleepy and by her eyes, I could tell she was too.

"Sleep now, my Roza. You need your energy so you'll be able to kick my ass tomorrow," I whispered at her ear.

"But I don't want you to leave," she mumbled, her eyes barely.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured her.

"Seriously?" she asked me.

"Seriously," I said, and then pulled her up with me, so I could take off my duster and we climbed under the blankets. She snuggled to my side and I pulled her as close as I could.

"Goodnight Roza. I love you." I said that for the second time today and it still send thrills through me. But it was compared to what I felt when she said it.

"Night. Love you forever," she mumbled into my neck. Thankfully she was close to my ear otherwise I wouldn't have heard it. I drifted to sleep seconds later, more content then I was in a long time.


End file.
